The Beat Of Our Hearts
by Mistress Carey
Summary: Percy, Annabeth y Nico se encuentran en medio de una misión para rescatar a una semidiosa en peligro. Destino: Francia. Nico no está muy emocionado que digamos porque sabe (o cree saber) quien es esta misteriosa muchacha y lo que le acapara el destino. Pero ¿que pasará cuando la encuentre? NicoxOC.
1. La Misión

_Me he planteado varias veces el publicar esta historia o no, ya que a estado en mi cabeza por unos cuantos meses. Así que bueno... aquí está D:_

_**Historia ambientada después de El Último Héroe del Olimpo y antes de El Héroe Perdido**. Debo decir primeramente que habrán batallas independientes, pocas veces se verán envueltos en eventos importantes... bueno, depende de lo que dicte mi loca imaginación así que no me hagan caso. Este fic es NicoxOC, espero les guste ;)_

* * *

**_La Misión_**

Ya no conseguía dormir por las noches. Bueno, sí lo conseguía, pero no como _antes. _

Cuando Bianca estaba, solía cantarme canciones de cuna para dormir. Ahora solamente lograba conciliar el sueño con unas cuantas canciones que habían en un mp3 que le había robado a una chica en el metro. Pero sinceramente ya nada era lo mismo. Estaba en mi cabaña, como siempre. No salía de ahí a menos de que fuese totalmente necesario. Claro, debía comer y entrenar pero esas no eran parte de mis prioridades. Hasta que la conocí a _ella_.

Unos cuantos meses atrás comencé a tener estos sueños, sobre una chica. No, no _esa_ clase de sueños. Siempre eran los mismos, ella comenzaba a cortarse las venas, con el propósito de desangrarse hasta morir, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo miraba. En mis sueños ella siempre tenía el cabello sucio y enmarañado, de color castaño oscuro con unos cuantos mechones teñidos de color rosa intenso y la tez acaramelada y brillante. Tenía una especie de lunar parecido a una estrella en el hombro izquierdo, creo que es una marca de nacimiento o un tatuaje. Nunca lograba ver su cara ya que su cabello la cubría completamente.

No quería dormir por las noches porque sabía que iba a soñar con ella.

Pero siempre buscaba una forma de hacerlo porque quería verla.

Lo sé, suena confuso y hasta un poco enfermo, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer?

Sabía que el sueño era una visión y que la chica en él iba a morir, podía sentirlo...

Escuché unos golpes provenientes de la entrada y solté un gruñido de frustración. Maldito Percy, déjame en paz.

Cuando abrí la puerta a la última persona que esperaba ver era a Rachel Dare. Nuestra oráculo. Vi que se sentía incómoda y que se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

–Deberías ponerte una camisa, Nico.

No había notado que no llevaba camisa, pero ¿cuál era el problema? Ni que tuviera el físico de Percy o de Jason. Bah, olvida que dije eso. Ni siquiera me molesté en hacer lo que me dijo la pelirroja, así que simplemente me crucé de brazos al tiempo que me recargaba contra el marco de la puerta, esperando que así se conformara.

–¿Qué quieres, Rachel?– le dije con tono de fastidio.

Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos también.

–Quirón te tiene una misión, te necesita. Ahora.

Fue todo lo que dijo. Se fue dando enormes zancadas. Chicas...

Me tomé la molestia de ponerme una camiseta antes de salir, no quería tener más problemas como ese. Salí de mi cabaña con la esperanza de no tener que toparme con nadie. Todas las conversaciones terminaban mal. Sobretodo con Annabeth y Leo. Aunque el último usualmente terminaba olvidando todo y regresaba a mí con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Idiotas.

No tardé mucho en llegar donde me esperaba Quirón. En el Panteón. No me preguntes cómo lo supe.

–Ah, muchacho– el centauro me recibió con una enorme sonrisa.– Al parecer recibiste mi mensaje.

–Probablemente Rachel no me hable dentro de una semana.– contesté. Quirón soltó una carcajada y me hizo una señal para que me acercase más a él.

–Como la señorita Dare te ha dicho, Nico, te tengo una misión.– su tono de voz se tornó de jovial a serio en un instante. Descansó su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros mientras caminábamos por el salón.– Hay una semidiosa realmente poderosa en las afueras, según mis fuentes, y está siendo perseguida. Unas furias la tienen prisionera en un motel y necesito que vayas a rescatarla.

–¿En las afueras? ¿Qué tan afuera?

Quirón se quedó en silencio por unos minutos antes de contestarme.

–Francia.

Juro que casi se me salen los ojos. ¿FRANCIA? ¿ES EN SERIO?

–Bien– contesté. No me gustaba que los demás supieran cómo me sentía.–¿Supongo que salgo ahora?

–Sí. Annabeth y Percy te acompañarán. Ellos ya están al tanto de la misión y, puedo decirte, Nico, que ellos ya están preparados para partir. Los podrás encontrar en los establos.

Asentí y salí a buscar a Percy y Annabeth.

Semidiosa en peligro.

Esto me daba mala espina. _Muy_ mala espina.


	2. Son sólo sueños

_Muchas gracias por los rr's hermosuras *-*_

_Aquí les dejo el capítulo dos espero que les guste ;)_

* * *

**Son sólo sueños**

Annabeth y Percy estaban en los establos, esperándome, justo como había dicho Quirón. Ambos estaban conversando mientras preparaban a los caballos para el viaje. No me agradaba mucho la idea de los pegasos dado que ellos… pues… no se emocionan mucho con mi presencia. El sentimiento es mutuo. Annabeth me sonrió cuando los saludé a ambos con un movimiento de mano. No estaba muy entusiasmado. ¿Acaso no había alguna especie de sociedad conformada por semidioses en Francia o algo así? ¿Porqué debíamos ir nosotros? Los caballos no podían realizar un viaje trasatlántico así nomás. No eran lo suficientemente fuertes. Miré a Annabeth, buscando respuestas a las miles de preguntas que se formulaban en mi cabeza. Ella no pareció notarlo.

–Aliento de muerto, que sorpresa que decidieras venir– dijo Percy mientras levantaba su mano para chocar los cinco. No estaba de humor. Él bajo la mano lentamente, seguramente acostumbrado al trato. Sería un idiota si no estuviese acostumbrado.

–No me queda de otra.

–Vamos.–dijo Annabeth, y los tres nos montamos en nuestros respectivos caballos. El mío, como era de esperarse, estaba algo inquieto, pero Percy le miró y luego de unos minutos se calmó. Seguramente el sesos de alga le había prometido un saco de terrones de azúcar cuando regresásemos.

Emprendimos vuelo y (si puedo serte sincero) fue lo más genial que había experimentado en mi vida. Nunca había volado antes.

–Annabeth–llamé. Ella me miró con una sonrisa. Es extraño verla sonriendo sin razón aparente.–Explícame cómo, en el nombre de mi padre, vamos a lograr llegar a Francia hoy.

Ella frunció el ceño, como si temiese que formulara esa pregunta.

–Percy hizo un trato con los caballos, no tengo idea.–respondió algo enojada. Ella odiaba no saber las cosas. Acercó su pegaso un poco más al mío.–Creo que les dio una sobredosis de terrones de azúcar, si quieres mi opinión.

Su cara de complicidad hizo que sonriera un poco.

–Supongo.

No dijimos más nada por el resto del viaje. La noche había llegado antes de lo esperado y nos encontrábamos sobre el océano Atlántico, me dormí instantáneamente luego de ver que las estrellas manchaban el cielo nocturno. No sé cuantas horas habían pasado al despertarme. Annabeth dormía plácidamente sobre el lomo de su pegaso. Percy tenía pinta de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

–Estamos cerca de las costas españolas– anunció Percy. Más para sí mismo que para mí. Por los dioses, ese tipo puede llegar a pasarse de raro a veces.

Efectivamente, luego de unos diez minutos, pequeñas luces comenzaron a aparecer bajo nosotros. Estábamos sobre España. No sentí ningún tipo de emoción a diferencia de Percy, quien había despertado a Annabeth para que viera todo.

–Tendremos que descender para que los caballos descansen un poco.–dijo Annabeth con voz soñolienta.

Comenzamos a descender, cómo había dicho Annabeth, y cuando los cascos de los caballos tocaron las empedradas calles españolas no pude evitar sentirme algo mareado. Resultó ser que no me gustaban las alturas después de todo. Percy seguramente se dio cuanta de mi condición, pues comenzó a reírse descontroladamente.

–Parece que alguien tiene complejo de Thalía– dijo el muy hijo de (mejor no digo nada. Sally es una santa) entre risas. Annabeth le golpeó el brazo con fuerza, haciendo que Percy se callara.

–¿Quieres despertar a todo el vecindario?– preguntó ella enojada.– Aquí son pasadas las una de la mañana, sesos de alga. Por los dioses, sí que puedes llegar a ser denso.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?–preguntó Percy tratando de no sonar enojado. Aún así tenía el ceño arrugado.

–Nada. Sólo muévete y ayúdame con los caballos. Nico ¿podrías buscar algún lugar para dormir?– Annabeth se dirigió a mí con algo de sutileza, como si temiera hacerme enojar. La verdad es, que nunca podría enojarme con ella. Annabeth era una buena amiga.

–Claro.

Percy y Annabeth se metieron en un callejón, controlando a los pegasos con las riendas. Me alejé de ellos mientras buscaba un lugar para pasar la noche. Luego de una hora de búsqueda me comencé a enojar. La verdad es que todas las casas estaban cerradas y (para señalar lo obvio) con gente dentro de éstas. Gruñí, a la mierda se puede ir todo esto, dormiremos en el piso. Me giré sobre mis talones y caminé por donde ya lo había hecho. Me encontré con Annabeth y Percy besándose en medio del callejón oscuro.

–Chicos, ¿realmente es necesario?–pregunté, tratando de disimular mi asco. Los dos se separaron al instante. Seguramente más rojos que tomate, pero no se vio dada la oscuridad. Ambos murmuraron un "lo siento" mientras le alejaban el uno del otro.–No encontré ningún lugar dónde dormir. Pónganse cómodos… bueno, no _tan_ cómodos.–añadí con un toque de picardía. Annabeth enterró su cara en amabas manos y Percy murmuró algo sobre lo estúpido que era el aliento de muerto. Osea yo. Traté de no reírme para no hacerles sentir peor.

Los tres nos sentamos en el piso frío y húmedo. Percy y Annabeth se habían acomodado cerca de sus respectivos caballos. Yo no lo hice porque pensé que sería demasiado pedir por parte del animal. Me encogí en el piso, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Sabía que iba a soñar con ella otra vez.

Cuando logré dormirme (no preguntes cómo pasó) mis miedos se volvieron realidad una vez más. Solamente que, ésta vez, era un sueño diferente.

~*o*~

_Pude oler la sal y escuchar las olas arremeter contra las rocas. La cueva resultó estar realmente cálida ya que supuestamente debía estar fría y húmeda. Pero no, estaba seca y calentita, vete tu saber cómo demonios es eso posible. No sé cuántos minutos me quedé parado en medio de la penumbra. La tenue luz de la luna se filtraba por un tragaluz que no debía estar ahí, a unos pocos metros frente a mí. Tal vez no era una cueva después de todo. Escuché un llanto y mis pies se movieron sin mi permiso. Caminando como autómatas hacia la __fuente de aquel sonido. _

**_Nico._**

_Me quedé helado por un momento antes de volver a caminar. Era una chica y tenía la ligera sospecha de quien era. Ésta vez corrí lo más rápido que pude. _

**_Nico, ayúdame._**

_La encontré en el suelo, acostada y abrazando sus piernas. Lloraba en silencio y de vez en cuando se le escapaban algunos sollozos. Me acerqué más a ella y me arrodillé. Dudé en tocarla, tenía miedo de que desapareciera. Sabía que era un sueño pero se sentía tan malditamente real…_

_–Estoy aquí– dije sin darme cuenta. La chica misteriosa alzó su cabeza en respuesta a mis palabras. Era ella, con el cabello enmarañado y con mechones rosa chillón. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver su cara iluminada por la luna. Creo que era la luna. Miré hacia lo que debía ser el techo de la cueva. Otro tragaluz. No, no era una cueva después de todo. _

_–Viniste– sollozó ella al verme. Tenía un fuerte acento que no logré identificar. Su rostro en forma de corazón era el más hermoso que había visto nunca. Tenía un ojo azul claro, el derecho, y uno color miel, el izquierdo. Sus labios eran delgados y pálidos, tenía el labio inferior roto. Me sonreía, aunque en sus ojos se reflejara el dolor al hacerlo. Podría ser hija de Afrodita. Alcé mi mano para quitar el rastro de sangre que corría por su barbilla. Casi se me sale el corazón. Mi mano tenía un saludable bronceado y además tenía un anillo en el dedo anular. Una banda negra con espirales plateadas realmente delgadas y brillantes, cómo si tuviesen vida propia. No sé porqué, pero al instante supe que ella me lo había dado.–¿Estás bien, ma chérie? ¿No estás herido?_

_L__a realidad me golpeó. ¿Ella era la semidiosa a quien íbamos a rescatar? No, imposible. Debía ser otra. Debía ser sólo un sueño. No era una profecía. _

_–Angelique, yo… _

_Un momento, ¿cómo mierda sabía su nombre? Este sueño comenzaba a asustarme de verdad. __  
_

_–Nic..._

_Angelique alzó su mano hacia mi rostro. No me había dado cuenta de lo pequeñas y delicadas que eran sus manos. Estaban llenas de pequeños cortes y los nudillos estaban rotos._

_–Vete– sollozó–Vete antes de que te encuentre, ma chérie. _

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y a __mezclarse con la sangre que manaba de su labio. _

_–No…_

_Antes de que pudiese hacer nada la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella. Angelique había desaparecido. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan imbécil, ni tan inútil en toda mi vida. Pero todo era sólo un sueño. Siempre eran sueños._

~*o*~

Sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a arder y las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Las limpié lo más rápido que pude. Percy tenía un brazo sobre la espalda de Annabeth, quien dormía sobre su pecho.

Miré hacia el cielo, estaba amaneciendo. Probablemente eran las seis de la mañana. No había dormido mucho, pero no me iba a quedar ahí esperando a que los mortales nos encontraran y comenzaran a hacerse preguntas, así que desperté a mis amigos antes de que algo malo pasara. Siempre podían aparecer monstruos y era realmente extraño que no hubiese aparecido uno antes.

–¿Qué pasa, Nico?– preguntó Percy frotándose los ojos.

–Tenemos que irnos antes de que las personas se den cuenta de que estamos aquí… o los monstruos.

Al oír la palabra "monstruo", los caballos se levantaron de un salto. Annabeth parecía haberse levantado de mal humor así que no le hice mucho caso. Nos montamos en nuestros caballos y emprendimos vuelo nuevamente.

Annabeth y Percy conversaron sobre estrategias de batalla todo el camino. Tardamos un día y medio en llegar a Francia.

Yo no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos bicolor de Angelique.

Creo que nunca podría dejar de pensar en ellos.


End file.
